Furuba Invasion!
by ZePuKa
Summary: [Discontinued] What happens when you mix the furuba cast, a crazed author, and her trip to Japan? A whole lot of chaos! Rated K plus for xtreme randomness and mild vilence, including some animal abuse [hey, they ARE animals in the zodiac after all...]
1. Prologues, Intros, and Bears, Oh My!

**A/N:** this is my first furuba fanfiction! Yea! So yeah, this is basically about my invasion of furuba land and the craziness of it all, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Prologues, Introductions, and Bears, oh my!**

"Konnichiwa! Would you like a teddy bear little girl? They're complimentary for every child under the age of 12!" said the preppy flight attendant who seemed to be beyond the recommended dosage of perkiness.

"What are you talking about? I'm 17 years old!" the girl replied with an obvious disdain in her voice.

"Oh, Gomen-nasai! I just thought since you were so short…" she apologized but was cut off by the girl who yelled, "I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!"

"Oh-okay then, have a g-good night sleep!" the flight attendant replied before running off in tears.

The girl just gave an annoyed 'humph!' and returned to her post, staring out of the airplane window. After awhile, she sighed and then pulled out a purple spiral-bound notebook and a ballpoint and set herself to writing:

_June 21, 2005  
Tokyo entry number 1_

_So right now I am on my twenty hour flight to Tokyo, Japan, the greatest city on earth! (next to Sydney, Australia, anyway…) So yes, I get to spend some time exploring the sites while my dad makes his business rounds with the suppliers in Japan. We should be here for about a week, I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get to make some new friends, friends who are just as vertically challenged as me! Well, at least it's a possibility… I just hope we all make it there all right… You see, despite the protests of my dad, who claims that the hotels won't allow pets, I have brought along my precious Momo the kitty! I couldn't just leave him at home at the mercy of my little sister! The poor thing would be tortured and then traumatized for life! So right now he's kinda squished inside my bookbag, but I'm afraid the sedatives will wear off soon… It was hard enough smuggling the cat through customs, I didn't want to risk smuggling sedatives, I mean, that would be considered to be illegal drug smuggling! So anyway, I just hope he doesn't get too noisy… The real problem will arise when I have to smuggle him back, I don't know where to acquire sedatives in Japan, and I'm not very fluent in Japanese… Oops, my dad is back from the little bladder-challenged's room…_

_ZePuKa_

"Hey sweetie, you getting tired yet?" he asked, sitting in the seat next to the girl who we now know as 'ZePuKa'.

"A little, but this annoying flight attendant woke me up real fast with her overly-happy and otherwise frown-challenged tactics." She replied, slumping in her chair on top of her notebook so as to hide it from view.

"Well, try to get some sleep, we arrive in Japan tomorrow, or rather the day after tomorrow in their time, or is it going to be nighttime?"

"Agh! Don't confuse me!" she grumbled, interrupting her father's banterings.

"Oh, I guess we'll find out in the morning, I mean night! Oh whatever! I'm going to sleep!"

"You do that." ZePuKa responded, her answer soon followed by her dad's snores.

"I shall never understand how the diurnally challenged do it! I take forever to fall asleep! It must be the curse of us creatures of the night, mwahahahahaha!" she laughed maniacally until she was interrupted with a fit of coughing. "Curse you, artificial ventilation sytem!" The girl known as ZePuKa then got her bookbag, deciding that it was safe to let the cat out of the bag (literally) so it wouldn't suffocate but as she did, a photo fell out. It was a picture of herself and her best friends. "Oh, I wish they could have come along!" she studied the picture bit more, noting that she needed a more recent picture, considering that her hair was still long in the picture, but was now really short and with a more reddish tint to it. In fact, everyone in the picture had shorter hair... for the summer, of course… for the perspirationally challenged. "I'm going to miss them…" ZePuKa was awakened from her dazed state by sickly and muffled meow that came from her bag. "MOMO! I'm sorry! I forgot about you! You poor thing!" So she took the cat out and started mauling it to death, petting it harshly despite its protests. "Who's a cute kitty? You are! Yes you are!" the girl chanted in a baby voice, and surprisingly, the cat didn't put up a fight.

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, that was the short promo to my stories, and I'll admit, this was a rather boring chapter, I can't wait to post all the stuff I wrote about the adventures with the furuba gang! But sadly, in order to write those, I had to introduce myself, and I figured to do that, I would just write a reason for me being in Tokyo and a little about myself… but yeah, I'm not completely myself in character form, so I don't know why I bothered… oh well! Please don't judge my story too harshly on this chapter alone, my prologues tend to be WAY different than the actual story I write, and there are variations from chapter to chapter! So yeah, please review, even if it's just to accuse me of animal abuse! 


	2. Kangaroos and Switcheroos

**Furuba Invasion: Kangaroos and Switcheroos!**

"Thank you for flying Tokyo airlines!" the announcer called over the speaker, after a Japanese equivalent.

"Thank goodness! I thought I'd go mad if I had to spend another minute on that cursed plane!" Zepuka exclaimed, toting a book bag through the passageway to the terminal.

"Hey, what's that sound?" the dad asked, "It sounds like a muffled growl, but what could be causing it?"

"Uh, um, I-I don't know what could possibly be causing it!" Zepuka replied, moving the bag behind her back, "Hey look! A gift shop! Let's go look at it, okay? Okay!" and with that she ran over to it an examined a shelf containing a selection of souvenirs with 'Australia' written on them.

"O-Okay…" the dad (whom I shall call 'Tom' from now on because I don't like saying 'the dad' all the time and because my sisters are watching Tom and Jerry and I like Tom better…) stated, a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Oh look! This Kangaroo plushie is adorable! Can I get it? Please!"

"Sure, if you tell me what's up."

"Um, the sky?" Zepuka guessed an innocent look upon her face. (Man, this is so weird, writing about myself in third person…)

"Anything else you'd like to add? Say, whatever was making that noise?"

"…maybe…"

"Tell me."

"Um, it's nothing, just um, I was complaining and I um, said something I shouldn't have… Sorry."

"It's okay, now how much is that kangaroo?"

"Phew... I mean! A few! Yeah, a few dollars!" Zepuka answered, then checked the price tag, "Eleven dollars, about."

"Okay, you go ahead and buy it while I get our luggage."

So she purchased the kangaroo and then joined Tom as they got a cab to take them to the hotel.

"So it IS nighttime here, but I'm not tired!" Zepuka exclaimed as the cab pulled up to the hotel.

"That's because you're still on U.S. time, which is 13 hours back, so your body thinks it's really 10 in the morning, but it's really 11 at night here." Tom explained but Zepuka wasn't listening because she was distracted by the cutest little boy who was running across the entrance hall, followed by a smiling teenage girl who seemed to be the same age as Zepuka.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Tom asked, knocking a fist on her forehead, "We have to get to our rooms and unpack. Your room is room C-28 on the third floor, mine is C-30, so just make sure you meet me there at 12 on your watch, but is really 1 am here."

"Ah! Stop confusing me!" Zepuka called before following him up the stairs. She didn't make it very far though, for, being the klutz that she is, ("I'm not a klutz! I'm just coordinationaly challenged") tripped and fell UP the stairs and dropped the book bag.

Luckily, her dad had already disappeared at the top, for her precious little orange cat had escaped and took off.

"Wait! Come back, Momo!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Momiji-Kun, stop running! You could have run into those people who just came in!"

"Aw, but Tohru! I can't help it! You're gonna be so surprised!" Momiji giggled before running off again.

"Yes I know, you've been talking of nothing else all during my shift, but it's not going to help things if you get hurt!" Tohru explained, huffing as she tried to keep pace.

"Ta-da!" Momiji shouted, holding his arms outstretched in front of him after he had opened the outside door.

"Momiji, why did you bring me out the kitchen door, we're not allowed to be her- hi!" Tohru shouted, beaming as she spotted Kyo by the door.

"See? I told you that you'd be surprised! I got Kyon-Kyon to come pick you up for a change!" Momiji joyously stated, motioning to a fuming Kyo.

"Don't call me that punk!" Kyo shouted, his tail standing on end and cat ears perked.

"Hey! What are you kids doing in the kitchen?" a voice yelled from the darkness of the kitchen, "Now stay where you are until I turn on a light!"

"Eep!" Tohru cried out, tripping over a crack in the pavement in her surprise, bumping into Kyo in the process.

The lights flickered on and the chef's face came into view.

"Hey! What's a CAT doing in my kitchen! No animals are allowed in this hotel!" The chef exclaimed, grabbing a butcher knife and proceeding to chase the orange cat with it.

"AH! STOP!" Tohru shouted, watching in horror as the cook chased Kyo out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Here kitty kitty kitty, come out, come out wherever you are!" Zepuka called, searching under a sofa in the main lobby. She stopped however when she heard shouts coming from the kitchen, her little knowledge of Japanese picking up the word for 'Cat'. "Gasp! That's Momo!"

Suddenly the doors burst open and an orange cat came forthwith, followed by an employee with a butcher knife.

"Ah! No! That's my cat!" Zepuka shouted, stepping into view of the man. The man, obviously embarrassed that a foreign guest at the hotel saw him dropped the knife (which stuck in the floor) and said some hasty apologies in Japanese that Zepuka didn't listen to.

Instead she hastily scooped up the cat and ran off to her room, not wanting any other employees to see the forbidden animal and wanting to get away before the man could even think of pursuing her.

Strangely, the cat struggled against her grasp, meowing in protest.

"What's wrong little Momo?" Zepuka asked as she closed the door to her room behind her and placed the cat on the sofa. "I know! You need to hear the cute kitty chant! That ALWAYS calms you down!"

So Zepuka scooped the cat once more into her arms and proceeded to maul it with long strokes and pets, chanting, "Who's a cute kitty? You are! Yes you are!" for the remainder of the 2 hours she was supposed to be unpacking.

**Kyo's thought bubble:**  
_'Ugh! She's worse than Kagura!'_ (annoyed expression on his kitty face)

* * *

_**Back to Tohru and Momiji's POV:**_

Tohru ran out of the kitchen after the chef, followed by Momiji and halted, for they would have run into the babbling cook otherwise. Tohru glanced around him and spotted a figure running off in the other direction.

"Ah! Momiji! We must find Kyo-Kun!"

"Okay, why don't you look down here, and I'll look upstairs, okay? then after that, we can both search the third floor, okay?" Momiji suggested.

"Good plan! Let's go!" Tohru agreed then headed off to search the lobby.

Tohru searched high and low, on top of shelves and under furniture until she found a fury orange ball curled up behind the check-in counter.

"I found you! Urah! Now let's go get Momiji and head back to Shii-chan's house!"

* * *

**A/N:** yep, Kyo got switched with the ever-tolerant Momo the kitty! What will become of them? Will Tohru figure it out in time despite her dense tendencies? Will Kyo change back before help arrives? CAN THE BUTCHER PRY THE KNIFE OUT OF THE FLOOR? Stay tuned to find out!

_**Thanks to:**_

**Sohma-san**, you think it's intriguing? Awesome! Thanks for reviewing; I hope you enjoy chapters to come! I checked out your author page and I discovered that you like fruits basket and Harry Potter too! I look forward to reading your stories this weekend! I don't know if I'll read 'That Really Scary Feeling' If you didn't continue it, I would not enjoy getting into it and then not have it finished… oh well!

**The Hyper Girl of DOOM**, love the name! I want it! I can certainly relate! I'm the super hyper girl of doom! Anyway, glad you like the story so far, I really didn't like last chapter, and this chapter was even worse, but I like the chapters that are to come, when I actually start to do stuff with the furuba gang, but right now it's basically introductions and explaining how I met them in the first place, all just very boring to me… well, hope you'll stay tuned!


	3. Transoformations and Dang, I'm Hungry

Review Responses:

Sohma-san um no, I wouldn't write anything so vulgar! but thanks for reviewing again! I still have to check out your stories soon...

AaidenKae: kae-chan! sure, I guess you can use the cat in the bag trick, you already used the superglue... but I've used your Dorkitos and kitchen experiences, so I guess we're even!

**Furuba Invasion! Transformations andDang, I'm hungry...**

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_AGh! Make it stop! Make it stop! (swirly eyes) I ain't feelin' so good…'_

"What's wrong, Momo? I've been chanting the 'Cute Kitty' song for the past 2 hours and still you seem to be vibrationally challenged! Why oh why won't you purr?"

(KNOCK KNOCK) "Honey? It's 10 minutes past the time I asked you to meet me, what's taking so long?"

"Oh, sorry dad! It's just, with the time difference, and then-"

"Just say it, you were confused."

"No! I wasn't confused; I was just, just COMPREHENSIONALLY CHALLENGED!"

"Well, put down the kitty and come with me to go get something to eat."

"Okay!" Zepuka replied and then gave the kitty one last mini-mauling before tossing it aside (Aggravated meow coming from Kyo) and heading out the door with Tom.

Kyo waited until the last words died down  
(Tom: Are you done unpacking yet?  
Zepuka: Um, well, that is…  
Tom: I swear, you're just too lazy at times!  
Zepuka: I'm not lazy! Just a little motivationally challenged!) before he started to panic.

"Agh! I need to get out of here before I transform and she comes back!"

The cat then started frantically running around the room, trying to find any means of escape, and it wasn't long before a resounding 'POOF!' marked his transformation into a human.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I- dang, I'm hungry…"

Kyo then searched the room for anything he could use to cover up with, but since the girl hadn't unpacked yet, all that was in the room was a locked suitcase, an empty book bag, and the regular furnishings of a hotel, except for the towels, because room service had already come to remove the dirty ones and the clean ones hadn't arrived yet.

Soon the echoing of approaching footsteps reached Kyo's ears and the sounds of English chatter alerted him that it was the girl and her father returning.

**Kyo's Thought Bubble**:  
'_Ah! If I'm discovered, I'm dead!' _

Kyo frantically wracked his mind for a plan, thinking of ways he might hug the girl without her seeing him, but it wasn't likely to work.

The door handle started to rattle.

'_Shoot! Where can I hide!'_

Kyo took a flying leap toward the bed and shimmied under it, pulling the sheets down on either side to form a curtain.

"Oh Momo! I'm home!" the girl called, "Where are you? Are you hiding? That won't do, I must find you!" the girl then started to search her room, her search coming ever closer to Kyo's hiding spot.

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_She's gonna find me! What do I do! What do I do! What do I- dang, I'm hungry!'_

"Are you hiding under the bed, Momo?" the girl cooed, crawling towards the bed.

Kyo screamed in his head for her to go the other way, but obviously she wouldn't hear him.

She was coming closer, closer… POOF!

"Kitty? Are you okay?" the girl asked, having heard the mini explosion and thinking that her precious fur ball had been hurt.

Zepuka finished crawling over to the bed and peered under it. "Ah, there you are Momo! I bet you're hungry, aren't ya? I brought you some food!"

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_Phew... Did she say food?'_

(For all those who didn't catch it, Kyo had transformed back into a cat because he was hungry and because of that, his body had gotten weak)

Kyo gratefully accepted the food, even if it was just a few leftover scraps of food from the girl's dinner.

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_I've gotta find a way outta here!'_

* * *

"Kyo-kun, why have you not changed back yet?" Tohru inquired of the orange cat sitting on the floor in front of her, giving itself a bath. 

"Maybe his body is weak for some reason?" Momiji suggested, also observing the cat.

"Why do you want him to change back? He's so much better this way, he's not even talking!" Yuki stated, then waited for the cat to attack him, "Hm, interesting…"

"That's right! He should still be able to talk! Why isn't he talking?" Tohru asked with concern etched across her face.

"That can't be Kyo." Shigure commented, walking into the room from his office, "If he hasn't once gotten angry this whole time, it's not Kyo."

"Then where could he be?" Tohru exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Well, what happened? Where were you when he transformed?" Shigure inquired.

"Well, he was scared off by the chef right after he transformed, and then he ran out the door and then we followed, and when we got out there, the chef was mumbling apologies and staring after some frightened hotel guest and then we searched for Kyo and I found him, I mean this cat under the front desk in the lobby." Tohru replied, recounting the events of their previous venture.

"Hm, well, I guess we have to go to the hotel first thing in the morning." Shigure stated, "But for now, I suggest you get your sleep, you have to get up early if you're gonna walk all the way to the hotel in the morning. I also suggest that you get a litter box for that cat, and tie him up somewhere so he doesn't run away."

"Okay!" Tohru agreed and set to work with preparations for the cat.

"Oh, and Momitichi-chan, it's late, I recommend you call the main house and let them know that you will be spending the night here and going to school in the morning with Honda-san and Yun-chan, and some cat that resembles Kyon-chan. K?"

"Yea! I get to walk to school with Tohru! I'm so excited! Can I sleep in Tohru's room?"

"NO!" Yuki shouted, dragging Momiji off by the hand.

"Wahhh! You're just as mean as Kyo! I wanna sleep with Tohru!"

"No! You still don't get it do you? That's not appropriate! You're not a little boy anymore!"

"Well, goodnight then!" Shigure interrupted, breaking Yuki and Momiji's fight.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's chapter 3! Hope you liked it, it's still introduction stuff, and setting up the situation… I can't wait for the next chapters when I just do crazy stuff! Stay tuned! 

**A/N**: Oh yeah! I drew myself anime-style for a visual for this story! So yeah, the link to see me all furubafied is on my author's page, check it out!


	4. Realizations, Occupations, Complications

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update! I've been grounded, and because of that haven't been able to read everyone's stories and review them! I did get to read some, because I printed them off, but I haven't gotten around to reviewing yet, so sorry! I'm still grounded, so I'm not sure when I'll get to, but I'll try to get to it ASAP! Sorry once again! You can blame my parents. :Wink:wink:

**

* * *

Furuba Invasion: Realizations, Occupations, and Complications**

"Wake up honey, time for breakfast!" Zepuka heard her dad call through the door.

Zepuka groaned and sat up, and glanced around the room. Where was kitty?

"Oh, I also meant to ask you last night, that cat you had last night, it looked a lot your cat at home, mimo, was it?"

"Ah! Um, no! that wasn't Momo! …wait, THAT WASN'T MOMO!" Zepuka exclaimed, it finally dawning on her why her orange kitty was acting strange.

"Okay, you don't need to shout about it… meet me downstairs for breakfast in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay dad!"

Zepuka waited until the sounds of footsteps died down before she expressed her frustration saying, "Oh my gosh! He's right! That wasn't Momo! Why hadn't I noticed! I need to find Momo! How could I be so stupi- I mean intelligently challenged? Momo has white paws! And this kitty doesn't! Hey, where is that kitty who holds a freakish resemblance to Momo anyway?"

**Kyo's Thought Bubble: (from the bathroom)  
**'_ugh, it seems the only way out of this is to tell her…Well, here goes nothing…'_

"Hm, perhaps he got locked into the bathroom?" Zepuka pondered to herself, making her way to the bathroom door. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty-OOF!" Zepuka exclaimed as she ran into something with flesh.

(POOF!)

FLESH? "AH! Who's in my bathroom?" Zepuka opened her eyes to see nothing but the orange cat.

"What? But how? Oh whatever! Good morning little cute kitty who freakishly resembles Momo!"

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_Okay, this works too…'_

"Now, you stay right here, little kitty who freakishly resembles Momo, while I get ready, ok?"

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_Okay, but quit calling me that!'  
__2 seconds later…  
_'_Jeez! How long does it take a girl to get ready?'_

"All ready! Now you must come with me so we can find your owner!"

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:  
**'_No way am I taking orders from this girl! I'm making a run for it as soon as she opens that door!'_

"Okay, kitty who freakishly resembles Momo, I want you stay right by my side,okay? Now let's go!" Zepuka ordered then opened the door.

"Hey! Come back here, kitty who freakishly resembles Momo!"

**

* * *

Meanwhile…**

"Come on Tohru! We have to hurry if we're going to find Kyon-chan and give the kitty with the white paws back!" Momiji excitedly shouted, bouncing up and down in anticipation.

"EH? The cat has white paws?" Tohru exclaimed, going into semi-hysteria mode… once again.

"Um, Yeah, didn't you notice?" Momiji asked in a concerned tone, like he always does when Tohru begins her semi-hysterics.

"N-no I didn't!" Tohru replied, still panicking.

"Well it doesn't matter now, so I suggest you get a move on it if you want to get kyo back in time for school, Oh and don't forget to take his clothes with you, it would be most… disastrous if he didn't have any when he changed back, if he hasn't already." Shigure interrupted, ushering Momiji and Tohru out the door.

"Are you coming, Yuki?" Shigure called up the stairs.

"No, tell Tohru I'm sorry but I have some student council things to attend to." Came Yuki's reply.

"You hear that, Tohru?"

"Yes!"

"Then I guess I won't need to repeat it! Now get going!"

"Y-yes, I-I'm sorry, I'll go right away! Come on Momiji-kun!"

Tohru and Momiji made their way to the hotel where Tohru worked, Momiji doing most of the talking, in hyper-active tones.

As soon as they reached the hotel the cat began to squirm, obviously recognizing where it was and anxious to get down.

"I guess our best bet is to follow the cat?" Momiji suggested, motioning to the restless cat.

"Good idea, Momiji-kun!" Tohru commended, placing the kitty on the ground, who took off running up the stairs.

Tohru and Momiji ran in hot pursuit, but Momiji halted suddenly when he heard the word: 'Momo!'

"Ah! Mom's not supposed to be here so early!"

"But, that doesn't sound like your mom, Momiji-kun." Tohru pointed out when the voice called out again, "And I think that's English they're speaking! Come on, Let's go!"

"Here, kitty kitty who freakishly resembles Momo! Where are you? Here, kitty kitty who freak-OUCH! I'm sorry! Are you o-?" Zepuka started to apologized to the girl she had just run into, or that had just run into her, but stopped when she saw her precious Momo.

"Momo! I missed you! Who's a cute kitty? Who's a cute kitty! You are! Yes, you are!" She exclaimed, picking up the cat and mauling it to death.

"Um, is that your cat?" the girl asked in Japanese. (**A/N:** from now on, all conversations will be taking place in Japanese unless zepuka is talking with her dad or otherwise specified. Since Zepuka doesn't know every word in japanse, she'll occasionally say a word in English. These will be represented with **bold** print.)

"Yes, this is Momo, thank you so much for bringing her back! Are you missing a cat? I thought that the one I took was Momo, but it wasn't, and I was going to look for the owners, but I'm afraid it ran off as soon as I opened the door!" Zepuka announced before a slight explosion was heard from the nearby restroom.

The girl handed something to the little boy who was with her, who then ran into the bathroom with it.

"Um, okay… Anyway, I'm Zepuka, who might you be?"

"Oh! I'm T-Tohru Honda! I'm very pleased to meet you, Zepuka-san!"

Zepuka cocked an eyebrow, "Zepuka-san…?"

"Uh, eh?"

"Why'd you add a 'san' after my name?"

"Oh! It's like a formality here, don't they have those from wherever you're from?"

"Oh yeah! I get it now! I'm from **The United States**, and we have titles like that too, I guess, like **Mister** and such, so I guess what you said would be the equivalent to **miss **Zepuka, or something."

"So, um, I would be Tohru…**miss**?"

"No, you'd be **miss** Tohru!"

"The American ways are strange..."

"Nah, they're just ordinarily challenged."

"Eh?"

"Tohru! Kyon-chan is back to normal!" the boy called, running out of the bathroom, followed by a boy with orange hair that resembled Momo's who gave the little boy a smack on the head.

"Don't call me that!" he said after he whacked the poor child.

"Wah! Tohru! Kyo's being mean!"

"Eh? Are you okay, Momiji-kun?" the girl called Tohru asked.

"Yup!" the boy known as Momiji-kun replied cheerfully.

Zepuka wasn't really paying all that much attention to Tohru and Momiji, she was too busy studying the boy called Kyo.

'_He looks so… familiar…'_

"What are YOU lookin' at?" He demanded, backing up a bit.

"You bear a freakish resemblance to the kitty who freakishly resembles Momo!" Zepuka exclaimed, it finally dawning on her who –or what- this guy reminded her of.

"…Come again?" he asked, obviously slightly confused by her outburst.

"**Miss** Tohru! Doesn't he look a bit like my cat?" Zepuka inquired excitedly.

"Eh? Uh, um…"

"He does, doesn't he?" Momiji affirmed joyfully.

"Shut up, brat!" Kyo shouted, giving the boy another little whack across the head.

"WAH! Kyo hit me again!"

"You poor thing!" Zepuka cried, giving the boy a hug to comfort him, but startled at the sound of a minor explosion…

**

* * *

A/N: haha, have the Sohmas been discovered? Find out in the next chapter! As for all you patiently challenged people… tough! You're gonna have to wait awhile!**


	5. Lemme hear ya say whoopsie daisy!

A/N: I don't normally only upload one thing, I like to wait until I have one chapter for each of my stories to update, but since it's been taking me forever to accomplish this, I decided to post one a little early, so that my readers :cough:kae-chan:cough:scifi-chan:cough: don't kill me...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Furuba Invasion: Lemme hear ya say whoopsie-dasiy!

Zepuka stared aghast at the bunny that now sat in front of her, "Eh!"

"Hey, that's Tohru's line!" the bunny joyfully exclaimed, which made Zepuka scoot farther away, terrified at all the recent events.

"Wh-what the heck?" she asked, to which Tohru stuttered in reply, "Eh, er, um… Should I call Shigure-san?"

"That might be a good idea…" Kyo affirmed, strtuggling to capture the bunny that was now happily hopping around in circles.

"W-wh-what's going on?" the shocked Zepuka finally managed to ask, eyes wide as she followed the progress of the rabbit chase.

"Get back here, you stupid rabbit!" Kyo growled, quickly losing patience.

"He's not a stupid rabbit!" Zepuka called out in habbit, "He's just--! Just… um… Homo sapienly challenged!"

"What's a homo sapien?" Tohru asked innocently, momentarily distracted from watching Kyo's pursuit after the bouncing bunny.

"Oh, it's just the Latin name for a human." Zepuka replied, also distracted from her worries over what in the world had just occurred, other than the arrival of a magician's petting zoo.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP CHITCHATTING AND HELP ME CATCH THE STINKING RABBIT BEFOR--"

**POOF!**

"EEK!" Tohru cried, turning away as the smoke cleared, whereas Zepuka had fainted by now, due to all the excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is she dead?" Momiji asked, still hyper.

"No, she's still breathing, you idiot." Kyo replied, smacking him upside the head.

"Wahhh! Kyo's so mean!" Momiji cried, turning to Tohru.

"Shhh, you must be quiet, you two." Tohru whispered, "Or else Hatori-san won't be able to do his work."

Obeying orders, the orange-headed boy and the german lad quieted down and watched as Hatori examined the passed out Puka.

"She should be just fine," Hatori announced, then turning to a man next to him whispered, "So has Akito decided what to do about this yet, Shigure?"

"Well, he's not happy, I know that much." Shigure responded, whispering as well.

**Kyo's Thought Bubble:**  
_What the heck are they whispering about? And how much longer do we have to stay at this stinking hotel! At this point we might as well not go to school… hey wait, isn't that a good thing?_

"Well that's good!" Tohru exclaimed happily, unaware that Hatori had said anything past 'she should be fine'.

"As soon as she wakes up, she can have some of the soup I made for her!" Tohru said with a smile.

"You made… soup? When did you do that?" Shigure asked after a moment's silence, in which everyone else had been wondering the same thing. (Well, all except zepuka, that is, she was still out of it…)

"Oh, um, I just used the room's kitchen, and the vegetables that were in the fridge… AH! What if she gets upset that I used her vegetables? I didn't think of that!"

Smiling, Shigure stated, "I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure she'll forgive you when she's eating the soup."

"Did you say something…. Food related?" a voice groaned from the bed.

"Ah, she awakes!" Shigure announced, smiling at the dazed Zepuka.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU! WHERE AM I! WHAT HAPPENED?" Zepuka started shouting, shocked and slightly scared as she remembered what had taken place a while ago.

"My goodness, she's worse than Ritchan-san!" Shigure laughed as Zepuka rambled on, then swift as a lion, poked her in the side with his multi-purpose paper fan.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Whoops! My bad!" Shigure apologized with a smirk.

"Yea! You're better!" Momiji exclaimed, rushing over, causing Zepuka to try to back up in fear while still in the bed, falling off in the process.

"I got you some soup!" Tohru announced, returning from the kitchen where she had disappeared to and retrieved the meal.

"Hey, be quiet everyone!" Kyo yelled, getting agitated at all the rucuss.

The noise continued to progress as such, the pandemonium only adding to Zepuka's panicked state, when suddenly the phone ran, and all went quiet.

"Hey, Haa-chan, why don't you get it?" Shigure suggested, and Hatori did indeed pick up the receiver, and carried out a short conversation.

Hanging up, Hatori turned to the rest of the group, "That was Akito." He stated.

"…and the verdict?" Shigure prompted.

"He will allow her to know the family secret and befriend them, but only while she's here. When it's time for her to return to the states, her memories are to be surpressed. She'll remember nothing save that she befriended some people named the Sohmas, but nothing more."

"…what?" Zepuka asked, completely confused and overwhelmed now.

"Hmmm… why don't we take a moment to explain things, and then you can choose whether you want to have your memories surpressed now, or later."

"…huh? Um, ok…" Zepuka agreed, bewildered beyond compare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow. Just wow…" Zepuka said after the revelation of the Sohma family curse, "will someone please hurry up and say, 'Smile! You're on Candid Camera!'?"

"Um, it's all true…" Torhu assured her, "It really is, and you're the first to be allowed to know this since I was!" she exclaimed, truly happy about it, "Now we can all be friends!"

"erm… o…k? this is still all too unbelievable!"

"Well, do you want your memories surpressed?" shigure asked.

"You're serious? You can really do that?"

"No, I can't, that's Hatori's line of work!" Shigure said with a laugh.

"Um, if it's truly not a joke, then I'd prefer to keep my memories for now…" Zepuka decided after a moment's silence, then added, "Hey, that soup over there… anyone gonna finish it? I'm hungry."

"Oh no! go right ahead! It's yours!" Tohru exclaimed, then hurridly ran and retrieved it from the counter, but turned a little too fast and fell, spilling the soup everywhere.

"whoops! I'm so sorry! I'll make you some more right away!" Tohru exclaimed in horror, and without another word ran off to make another batch.

"Well there's no use stopping her now…" Kyo grumbled, and went off to help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: well, now puka's in on the secret, so let the real adventures begin! …in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
